Acordo de Amantes
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Harry Potter é um bem-sucedido milionário empreendedor e audacioso... ao contrário de sua antiga vizinha, Gina Weasley, aprisionada em um trabalho monótono.
1. Chapter 1

Desde as seis da manhã, Gina estava estudando a planilha com a teste enrugada de preocupação. Agora, quase doze horas depois, a falha no documento ainda a aborrecia. E em vez de ficar para solucionar o problema, tinha que sair e socializar com os colegas de trabalho que nem podia chamar de amigos.

Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e abriu a janela, deixando a brisa agradável soprar a cortina fina e transparente. _Ai, ar fresco. _Respirou fundo.

A conversa que vinha do pátio, no andar debaixo, chegou até ela sem dificuldades. Vozes femininas e estridentes soavam na tarde quente e calma que já se despedia.

- Acha que ela virá?

- Nem saberia como chegar.

As mulheres deram gargalhadas cheias de ironia. Gina reconheceu as risadas de Becca e Jules.

- Ela precisa relaxar um pouco. Só pensa em trabalho.

- Concordo. Está sempre tão tensa e sempre controlando o dinheiro. Parece que nasceu com a mão fechada.

Gina ficou tensa com as ondas de humilhação que a invadiram. Estavam falando dela. Ela era a responsável pelas finanças da Sanctuary. O fato de que estavam falando a verdade, porém, não significava que aquilo não a magoava. Era realmente comedida com as finanças, mas não por escolha, e sim pelas circunstâncias. Também não deixava de ser verdade que havia estado ocupada demais cuidando da carreira.

Na maior parte do tempo estava ocupada demais para se preocupar, na verdade, mas, naquele segundo, faria de tudo para revidar a afronta.

As mulheres continuavam falando. E ela, boba, continuava escutando.

- Sinto um pouco de pena dela. Vive para trabalhar. Não sabe equilibrar as coisas.

- Pena dela? Não sinto mesmo. Ela é uma tirana. Só porque gosta de trabalhar como um burro de carga não quer dizer que tenha de fazer o resto ralar como ela. Gosto de curtir a vida. A mulher tem apenas vinte e seis anos e parece uma velha.

Bem feito, pensou Gina. Era nisso que dava ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Como ler o diário de alguém. Invariavelmente, acabava aparecendo algo que não gostaria de saber sobre si.

E agora tinha de ir ao bar confraternizar com as mesmas mulheres que falavam mal dela e com resto dos funcionários do hotel que, provavelmente, pensavam a mesma coisa: que Gina Weasley era uma viciada em trabalho, sem vida social. _E não era verdade? _Sim, trabalhava muito e esperava que os demais também trabalhassem. Havia sido criada assim. Seguia os princípios do pai: trabalhe duro e será recompensada... com elogios, atenção e, talvez, até mesmo com amor. Então, por que não era feliz como deveria, após tanta dedicação à profissão?

Fechou a janela o mais silenciosamente possível. Havia escutado o suficiente. Não ia deixar que elas a atingissem ainda mais. Contudo, queria mostrar que elas estavam erradas. Iria até o bar, sorrir, rir e fingir estar se divertindo ao máximo, mesmo que odiasse tudo aquilo.

Verificou o batom, perfeitamente delineado na boca, e se assegurou de que nenhum fio de cabelo escapava do imaculado coque. As aparências eram tudo. E, afinal de contas, eles esperavam o aspecto impecável e perfeccionista de sempre.

Parou um instante antes de sair e curvou-se para sentir o aroma do jacinto branco sobre a mesa. Era o único item pessoal no escritório límpido e frio. Um pouco mais revigorada pelo perfume fresco da flor, ergueu a cabeça e fingiu indiferença.

Já no bar, a determinação se fragmentou e Gina gravitou até Max tão logo ele chegou. Em menos de um segundo, estavam absortos em uma conversa de trabalho. A reforma do hotel começaria no dia seguinte e havia uma infinidade de pendências para resolver. Viciado em trabalho como Gina, Max se identificava com ela. Tinha contratado-a ainda recém-formada e ela havia progredido rapidamente com seus conselhos e ensinamentos. Trabalhava horas a fio e não temia os desafios.

Max havia acabado de vender o hotel para uma rede voltada para clientes de luxo e o local seria todo reformado. Próximo da aposentadoria, ele havia aproveitado a oportunidade para garantir uma vida tranqüila e abastada dali por diante. E previa um futuro brilhante para Gina. O grupo tinha hotéis espalhados por diversas cidades e se ela usasse os naipes certos, poderia escolher qualquer lugar para trabalhar.

O problema era que não sabia se queria levar adiante aquela carreira. Com a venda, seria um hotel maior, mais horas de trabalho. E começava a pensar que gostaria de curtir mais a vida. Até então havia passado boa parte de sua existência satisfazendo as expectativas dos outros. E não tinha certeza de que estava valendo a pena o sacrifício. No entanto, não podia dizer isso a Max, principalmente depois da oportunidade que ele havia lhe dado. Max era uma pessoa que ela sentia obrigação de agradar.

Olhou de relance para onde as mulheres se reuniam, fofocavam e bebiam drinques coloridos entre risadas e flertes com _bartenders._

E lá estava ela, ainda de papo com o chefe de sessenta e cinco anos, com um copo de limonada na mão.

Aquelas mulheres tinham razão. Uma sensação de depressão pesou-lhe no estômago. Tanto trabalho para quê? De quem era o sonho que estava perseguindo?

Pediu licença e foi até o bar. Pediu ao _bartender _para que adicionasse uma dose de gim ao copo. Tomou um gole e se virou, desviando o olhar dos colegas e dando uma espiada ao redor. Ainda não estava lotado; alguns clientes sentados e, do outro lado, um pequeno grupo de rapazes jogando sinuca. Não pôde evitar olhar o que dava a tacada da vez. Estava de costas para ela e proporcionava uma visão privilegiada do belo e generoso bumbum. O fato de não brincar não significava que não gostasse do jogo. Sabia apreciar as boas coisas da vida, mesmo que apenas com os olhos. As pernas longas, levemente separadas, vestiam um brim escuro. A blusa branca marcava os ombros largos e as costas musculosas. Ele segurava o taco com destreza e tranqüilidade, enquanto se curvava sobre a mesa, intensificando o efeito másculo e admirável daquele corpo. Acertou a bola, que caiu direto no buraco. Mais uma tacada do mesmo ângulo e ele ganharia a partida. O jogador se levantou para apanhar seu drinque e foi quando Gina realmente o olhou com atenção. Conhecia aquele rosto. Assim como conhecia bem aquele sorriso maroto que se expandia com freqüência.

Harry Potter.

A depressão se evaporou e uma alegria infantil a invadiu. Não o via há anos, mas ele sempre tinha uma cara amigável. E uma cara amigável era o que precisava naquele momento. Lembrou-se do fato de que, quando era adolescente, raramente era capaz de fitá-lo sem corar, pois era louca por ele. Ficou tão feliz em vê-lo que, sem hesitar, foi caminhando na sua direção com um sorriso enorme.

- Harry Potter. Como vai?

O olhar atônito no rosto dele teria sido suficiente para que ela recuasse para um canto na mesma hora, não fosse pelo lindo sorriso que se formou em seguida. Um sorriso que sempre a deixava sem fôlego.

- Gina Weasley, que surpresa! - A voz era tão terna quanto o sorriso. As batidas do coração vacilaram um segundo. Havia se esquecido de como era lindo. Deu um rápido gole no gim e teve a ousadia de sorrir de volta. Olhou de relance para trás dele, onde Jule e Becca a observavam atentamente. Provaria que era capaz de ter uma conversa com um gato sem que fosse sobre trabalho. Elas não precisavam saber que o conhecia desde pequena. Ampliou o sorriso e o encarou bem nos olhos antes de dizer em um tom atrevido, como nunca havia falado antes:

- Faz tempo que a gente não se vê.

Ele piscou, surpreso com o comportamento despachado de Gina.

- É verdade. Você agora é uma mulher crescida. - Ele perpassou o olhar por ela toda. - E, claro, uma mulher de sucesso como estava predestinada a ser. O que faz aqui?

- Bebendo com colegas do trabalho. Você?

- Algo parecido. - O colega de Harry saiu de fininho, deixando-os a sós em um canto, ao lado da mesa de sinuca.

Houve uma pausa. Gina se esforçou para encontrar algo para dizer.

Esforçou-se para não ficar encarando-o. Ele também havia crescido nos últimos anos. O belo adolescente havia se transformado em um homem majestoso e másculo.

O silêncio estava se prolongando além da conta e ela percebeu que ele a olhava fixamente, tanto quanto ela o olhava. Passou a língua pelo lábio superior e a atenção dele voltou-se para a boca de Gina. Algo estava errado, pensou.

Finalmente, Harry se manifestou:

- Estou trabalhando em uma obra em um hotel aqui perto por algumas semanas.

- Sanctuary? - Ela perguntou, aliviada pela conversa ter engrenado novamente.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sou a contadora desse hotel.

Ele sorriu:

- Então nossos caminhos voltam a se cruzar. Ótimo! Assim você pode me familiarizar com o lugar.

Poderia. E, claro, assistir à fila de mulheres para conhecê-lo. Olhou na direção das mulheres, penalizada por saber que aquela fantasia dela flertando com um gato incrível não duraria muito. Ele estaria no trabalho no dia seguinte e todos saberiam que haviam apenas jogado conversa fora naquela noite, sem maiores conseqüências.

- Sempre esteve em Christchurch?

Ela se voltou de novo para Harry e continuou a conversa fiada.

- Nunca saí daqui. Escola, depois faculdade, agora o trabalho no Sanctuary. É tudo o que conheço.

Havia sido mandada para um internato naquela cidade aos seis anos de idade. Sentia que pertencia muito mais a Christchurch do que à cidade rural onde seus pais e a mãe de Harry moravam e onde havia nascido.

- Você está linda. Uma verdadeira executiva cosmopolita.

_Linda? _Imagens das ex-namoradas dele passaram pela cabeça de Gina e empalideceram seu sorriso. Ela não fazia o tipo dele.

- Somos o que somos, Harry - disse ela, um pouco seca, lembrando-se dos comentários das colegas.

- Bem, às vezes somos o que esperam que a gente seja - respondeu ele.

Ela o fitou, desconcertada. O comentário estava um tanto próximo da realidade e das dúvidas que a atormentavam ultimamente. Ele continuava com um sorriso tranqüilo, mas o olhar era astuto. Gina decidiu que manteria o tom brejeiro e superficial no mesmo estilo que Harry sempre adotara.

- Você acha? O que esperam que você seja, Harry? Ele demorou um instante para responder e, quando o fez, os olhos tinham uma luz que parecia dançar e o sorriso lento revelava o humor maroto.

- Bem, posso ser o que você quiser que eu seja, Gina.

Ele parecia estar mais próximo do que antes, seu corpo agora bloqueava a maior parte da visão de Gina, causando a impressão de que não havia ninguém além deles no recinto. A voz dele tornou-se mais baixa e ela teve de se aproximar ainda mais para poder escutá-lo.

- É mesmo? - Ela também baixou o tom de voz e esgueirou o olhar para onde estavam as colegas de trabalho. Continuavam bisbilhotando. Ao voltar os olhos para Harry, notou que ele estava ainda mais perto.

- Claro. Qualquer coisa. Alguma sugestão? Gina não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Tinha algumas sugestões em mente e nenhuma delas poderia ser dita em voz alta. Nunca. A não ser que estivesse atuando em um filme pornô, talvez. A queda que tinha por ele quando adolescente voltou com tudo. Gostava dele. Sempre havia gostado. Obviamente, ela e o resto da população feminina, que em grande parte tivera a sorte de ser retribuída com o afeto de Harry. Exceto ela. Para Gina, ele havia sido apenas o vizinho moleque que uma vez no parque fora um bom ouvinte. Desde então, não conseguia olhar para ele sem corar e ficar da cor de um tomate. E assim estava naquele exato momento; podia sentir o calor em suas bochechas. Uma sugestão? Sonhos ocultos que estavam destinados a permanecer em silêncio.

O silêncio dela não parecia incomodá-lo.

- Sabe o que estou pensando? - Harry parecia inspirado. - Estou pensando que deveria ter dado um abraço mais caloroso depois de tanto tempo sem ver você.

Quanto tempo? Pelo menos oito anos. Mas sabia vagamente o que ele havia feito da vida durante aquele período. Lucy, irmã de Gina, era a melhor amiga de Hermione, irmã de Harry.

Por isso, sabia que ele não estava casado. As chances disso acontecer pareciam remotas. Harry era um mulherengo nato. Todos sabiam disso.

- Um abraço? - Vacilou um pouco em seu papel de mulher confiante e segura de si.

- É. Quem sabe até mesmo um beijo.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar. Tentou de verdade. Até chegou a conseguir por um breve instante, mas acabou cedendo e voltando a fitar os belos olhos verdes que brilhavam para ela.

- Um beijo de saudação? Entre amigos?

Ela supôs que fosse um beijo na bochecha, mas não tinha tanta certeza de que Harry achasse o mesmo.

- Claro. Entre amigos. O que acha?

_Achar? _Como poderia achar alguma coisa, com ele se aproximando ainda mais, a voz ainda mais baixa? Invadindo seu espaço, enfeitiçando-a. Ele tinha mesmo a reputação de ser rápido no gatilho, desde garoto.

Desviou o olhar mais uma vez. Porém, agora não fitava as garotas; olhava para dentro de si, enquanto o coração martelava.

Harry Potter acabara de pedir para beijá-la. O dia não estava tão mal assim. As palavras de Becca voltaram para atormentá-la: "Não saberia como chegar"; "precisa relaxar"; "parece uma velha" aquela havia sido a que mais tinha doído.

- Tudo bem. - Ofegante e nada descontraída, deu a resposta que nem estava disposta a oferecer. Deveria ter rido da proposta.

(...)


	2. Chapter 2

Tarde demais. Encostou-se à parede, com os olhos soltando faíscas. Tudo ao redor desapareceu. Só via Harry. Um sonho de adolescência estava prestes a se realizar. _Como seria?_

O constrangimento a tomou por inteiro. O calor queimava em suas bochechas e os nervos lhe falhavam. Não sabia lidar com aquele tipo de situação. Aquelas mulheres tinham razão e ela estava a um passo de fazer um papelão colossal. No entanto, quando fez o movimento para se afastar, ele se inclinou, roçando os lábios nos dela. Gentilmente, levemente. Gina congelou. A sensação era suave e terna, e não conseguiu esquivar-se.

Ele roçou novamente e ela permaneceu imóvel, sem vontade de se afastar.

Entreabriu os lábios para respirar e ele, em vez de roçar a boca novamente, desta vez se deteve, movendo os lábios sobre os dela, vagarosamente. Era quente, incrivelmente insistente. E, sem pensar, sem querer, ela abriu os lábios para ele.

A resposta foi imediata, porém, ainda levemente comedida, uma exploração que provocava e tantalizava, com a promessa de segredos sensuais. Nenhuma outra parte dos corpos de ambos tocou-se. Foi como se ele estivesse dando a ela a oportunidade de escapar se quisesse.

Ela não queria.

E, por dentro, algo já havia começado. Quando ele pressionou os lábios com mais força sobre os dela, Gina sentiu um calor dormente subindo desde as profundezas do umbigo até o peito e passando por cada uma das veias do corpo. Como uma flor que é regada, Gina desabrochou, com a sensação de pura sedução causada por 1,90m de pura beleza em frente a ela.

Os dedos apertaram o copo com firmeza e um mantra ocupou a mente de Gina e dizia que aquele era Harry Potter quem a beijava. O mantra foi se dissipando até que a excitação a dominasse, extraindo qualquer rastro de pensamento. Hesitante, ela retribuiu o beijo. Contudo, a hesitação esmaeceu com o gosto dele, que mais parecia um alucinógeno, fazendo com que ela quisesse mais. Deixando-a com fome. Ela soltou um leve gemido, enquanto realizava o início de um sonho. Elevou uma das mãos até o peito de Harry. O calor do corpo dele por debaixo da camisa de algodão era acolhedor como uma fogueira na noite mais fria. Queria aproximar-se ainda mais desse fogo, sem se importar com o risco de queimaduras. A pressão e a intensidade do beijo e do toque se intensificaram. A barba por fazer roçava e provocava a pele do rosto de Gina; A fragrância masculina que ele exalava era estonteante. Sentiu o corpo oscilar contra o dele e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio.

Ele tomou o copo da mão de Gina e o colocou sobre a mesa próxima. Posicionou-se perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse a energia sensual dele, porém, não perto o suficiente para que se tocassem.

- Acho que passamos da fronteira da amabilidade, Gina, - ele a alertou.

Ela não respondeu. Estava incapaz de expressar uma única palavra. Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria dar conta do próximo passo de Harry. O que havia começado como um "alô" simpático rapidamente ia se transformando em uma situação que estava fugindo ao controle.

Harry recuou para observar os olhos nebulosos dela arregalarem-se. Deu uma risada. Quem diria que a pequena e tímida Gina Weasley se transformaria em uma mulher daquelas? Capaz de um beijo daqueles? Por fora, tensa, convencional, mas quando entrava em ação, totalmente o oposto. Ardente. Era algo instigante.

Respirou fundo para sentir o perfume dela: floral e fresco. Tinha cheiro de primavera.

Nunca havia pensado em beijar Gina Weasley, mas também nunca havia notado aqueles lábios macios e carnudos. Até ela aparecer na sua frente com um sorriso brejeiro e sedutor e um olhar misterioso.

Com ela trabalhando no hotel, as cinco semanas que teria de passar em Christchurch talvez fossem ser mais divertidas do que havia imaginado. Uma possibilidade interessante. Diferente.

Estava prestes a investigar mais além, com vontade de beijá-la novamente, quando viu que ela dava outra olhadela por cima do ombro dele.

Naquele segundo, ele soube que a mente dela não estava ali. A atenção estava voltada para outra pessoa.

Alerta vermelho. Gina Weasley o usara. Estava apenas interessada em testar a reação de outra pessoa. Com um passo atrás, sacou o sorriso do rosto. A festa havia acabado antes mesmo de começar.

Quando recuperou a atenção dela novamente, o olhar de Gina era confuso, mas isso não o sensibilizou. Com um nível de disciplina que impressionaria recrutas do exército, ele conseguiu não se virar e olhar com cara feia para o sujeito com quem Emma estava, obviamente, preocupada.

- Quem é a pessoa para quem está olhando, Gina? Conseguiu deixar ele com ciúme?

- O quê?

- O cara que está atrás de mim e em quem você está tão interessada.

O choque estampado no rosto dela o fez se perguntar se não havia cometido um grande erro, mas, em seguida, avistou um rasto de culpa naquele semblante assustado e não restou dúvida. Ela estava concentrada em outra pessoa.

O rosto de Gina corou na mesma hora.

- Não gosto que me usem, Gina, e nunca imaginei que você fosse do tipo que curte esse tipo de joguinho.

Ela abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la.

A adrenalina aumentou repentinamente no corpo de Harry. Se ela tivesse sido honesta, teria feito tudo de novo, repetidas vezes. _Mas daquele jeito, não obrigado. Não faltariam outras oportunidades._

_- _A gente se vê por aí, - ele disse e se afastou.

Gina o observou voltar para a roda de amigos. Sabia que não poderia deixar as coisas como estavam. Ele havia passado de devastadoramente sedutor para friamente indiferente em um piscar de olhos. Tinha até razão, mas não era verdade que ela o estivesse usando para provocar outro cara. Teria rido do absurdo daquela suposição se não estivesse tão desconcertada. Estava abalada pelo beijo. Não podia suportar que ele pensasse mal dela.

- Harry por favor, acredite, não tem cara nenhum. Harry permaneceu em silêncio.

Gina respirou fundo:

- São umas garotas do trabalho. Escutei, sem querer, elas falando de mim mais cedo. Sobre minha, bem, minha vida social inexistente.

Não se atrevia a olhar para ele e se apressou em concluir de uma vez a parte mais embaraçosa.

- Tenho de admitir que faz bem para o ego ser vista conversando com um cara interessante como você... - Gaguejando e meio sem saber aonde ia, finalmente ousou encará-lo. A expressão no rosto dele estava mais amena.

- Um cara como eu? - ele meneou as sobrancelhas.

- É, Harry, basta olhar para você e uma mulher já sabe que a diversão está garantida. E agora sei por quê.

Ele agora parecia extremamente entretido com a conversa.

- Vou tomar o comentário como um elogio.

Ela sorriu, aliviada por ele não estar mais zangado.

- Você beija muito bem. - Ai, meu Deus, pensou ela em pânico. Não era para ter escapado tal comentário. As bochechas ardiam em chamas.

- Acha mesmo? – Harry coçou o queixo e o sorriso que se formou no canto da boca era decididamente malicioso.

Reduziu o tom de voz e se acercou.

- Bem, se quiser repetir a dose é só me avisar.

Por incrível que pareça, Gina conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha de vergonha. Levou as mãos até as bochechas, tapando-as. Estavam quentes o suficiente para fritar um ovo. Ele devia achá-la uma idiota. A aparvalhada das aparvalhadas, Gina, tentando dar uma de sedutora.

Bem, não haveria problema se o impacto que ele causava nela não fosse tão poderoso. Um beijinho à-toa para ele tornara-se um verdadeiro terremoto para ela. Constrangida, virou-se para se retirar, sem conseguir emitir uma palavra. No entanto, ele a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não me incomoda nem um pouco que uma mulher queira apenas se divertir comigo, Gina, mas no meu jogo só entram dois jogadores que devem conhecer bem as regras... - Ele deu mais um passo na direção de Gina, que estava imobilizada como um coelho flagrado por uma lanterna.

- Regras?

Ele fez que sim e sussurrou com uma voz rouca e exageradamente sexy:

- Nada de platéia ou motivos ocultos. E... - Ele fez uma pausa e o brilho nos seus olhos era devasso. - Nada de roupas.

(...)


	3. Chapter 3

Gina deixou escapar um gemido surdo.

Harry Potter havia sido sempre muito popular devido ao apurado senso de humor e ao charme natural. Muito popular com as mulheres. Lindas mulheres.

Olhou para Becca e os demais. A risada nada sutil dos colegas corroía sua autoconfiança. Olhou de volta para Harry.

Ele tinha seguido o olhar de Gina e sorria para o grupo de mulheres que os observava descaradamente. Ela viu o brilho galanteador na mirada que ele investia. Foi então que a realidade lhe abateu cruamente. Se não tivesse ido até ele e se não estivesse, agora, confidenciando suas desventuras na vida social, ele estaria do outro lado praticando seu charme com aquele bando de louras.

Como pôde esquecer? Era Gina. A esquisita, sem graça. Não se parecia em nada como as ex-namoradas de Harry. Apesar de anos sem se encontrarem, a forma como ele conferia as garotas na mesa sugeria que o tempo não o havia mudado muito.

Devia ter querido beijá-la por pura curiosidade. Ele voltou a olhá-la e intensificou o sorriso. Harry se divertia. E não devia estar se divertindo com ela, e sim, às custas dela, porque para Gina não havia nada engraçado.

Deu um passo atrás, enquanto a humilhação dava cabo do último vestígio de satisfação que havia sentido com o toque dele. Estava se enganando. Não tinha nada a ver com Harry. Com certeza ele pensaria que ela era ainda mais patética que da última vez que haviam conversado. Harry Potter era um namorador inveterado. Ela nunca havia namorado.

Focou a atenção de volta para o trabalho, escondendo a frustração.

Teria muito trabalho no dia seguinte. Precisava estar em sua melhor forma, não podia decepcionar Max. Não podia se deixar abater.

Voltou a adotar a postura formal e educada que lhe caía tão bem.

- Bom ver você, Harry. Cuide-se. - Sabia que a despedida clichê soava ridícula depois do beijo passional que havia dado nele. Deu um de seus sorrisos simpáticos, porém distantes, e se retirou. Não olhou na direção das colegas de trabalho nem por um minuto.

Harry Potter. O cara mais sexy que já havia conhecido. Tinha feito papel de palhaça, pensou. Era óbvio que ele nunca se interessaria por ela. Principalmente depois de ter se mostrado uma anti-social como todos a consideravam ser. Esperava não vê-lo por mais um bom tempo. A não ser em seus sonhos.

Foi então que se lembrou.

Gina chegou ao trabalho ainda mais cedo do que de costume, torcendo loucamente para que os operários ainda não estivessem lá. Que Harry ainda não estivesse lá. O fato de que ele começaria a trabalhar no hotel causava-lhe um frio na barriga. Ele a tinha beijado na frente de todo mundo. E ela havia se humilhado na frente de todo mundo. Especialmente na frente dele.

Agora, Becca e as colegas teriam algo novo para fofocar. Algo muito mais interessante que a falta de vida social de Gina: sua desastrosa vida social. Não queria ter de encará-las. E muito menos ver Harry. Max lhe chamou ao telefone para marcar uma reunião. Quando ela entrou na sala do chefe, ele piscou para ela.

- Gina, quero que participe dessa reunião. - Fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela se sentasse. - Já foi apresentada ao Thomas, o dono da Construtora White's.

Thomas era da mesma geração de Max. Gina lhe sorriu, enquanto se sentava.

- Preferi vir pessoalmente contar ao Max. - O sorriso de Thomas ampliou-se. - Passei as rédeas da empresa. Sangue novo está assumindo o controle da firma e vai garantir um futuro próspero para a White's, como é ocaso do Sanctuary. Ambos fomos comprados por empresas maiores e melhores.

A julgar pela expressão de satisfação dele, Gina supôs que poderia felicitá-lo sem problemas.

- Está se aposentando?

- Sim, os campos de golfe que me aguardem. Mas esse é o homem que vai me substituir. Se tiver algum problema com os peões, fale com ele. - Ele apontou para alguém atrás dela.

Gina não havia notado que tinha mais uma pessoa na sala. Virou-se e quase não conseguiu disfarçar o susto que levou. O Harry à sua frente era totalmente diferente do Harry que conhecia, com jeans surrado ou bermudão. O novo Harry vestia um impecável terno cinza que parecia ter sido feito sob medida. A camisa era imaculadamente branca, a gravata azul-marinho, clássica e discreta. Recém barbeado, ele estava mais magnífico do que nunca. Parecia um completo estranho, mas mantinha o mesmo olhar encapetado de sempre.

O rubor em seu rosto era incontrolável. Havia imaginado que ele fosse um dos operários e não o chefe deles!

Gina fez uma expressão de dor. Nem adiantava ter esperanças de poder evitá-lo. Ele estaria em todas as reuniões, supervisionando a droga do projeto.

- Você estava no bar ontem à noite, não estava, Harry? - Max quebrou o silêncio. Gina o olhou apavorada. A expressão dele era de puro regozijo. - Já conhece Gina.

- Sim - respondeu Harry, encarando Gina de um jeito que só fez intensificar o rubor no rosto. - Há muito tempo.

- É, pareciam bem íntimos ontem à noite, - comentou Max com um sorriso.

Gina sabia que seu desconforto estava evidente e que Max, com sua personalidade maquiavélica, estava adorando aquilo tudo.

Ela disfarçou o constrangimento e respondeu o mais descontraidamente quanto foi possível:

- Na verdade, não nos víamos há muito tempo.

- Ah, bem. Isso explica a saudação tão calorosa, - disse Max de um jeito tão complacente que Gina teve vontade de estrangulá-lo. - Por que não mostra o hotel para Harry e aproveitam para relembrar os velhos tempos? Ele só conhece o lugar pela planta. Leve-o para fazer um passeio se quiser.

A sugestão era, na verdade, uma ordem e ela não tinha outra opção senão obedecer. Pôde ouvir as risadas discretas dos senhores quando ela e Harry se retiraram da sala.

- Está constrangida? - ele perguntou assim que a porta se fechou.

- Não. - _Completamente._Ele sorriu. - Por onde quer começar? - _Concentre-se no trabalho, não no corpo escultural dele._Ela fixou o olhar no carpete enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, mas de soslaio apreciava a imagem dele.

- O quarto é sempre bom.

Gina tinha de ignorar a provocação maliciosa. Já estava sob o feitiço dele e Harry estava apenas troçando dela. Aquele beijo não tinha significado nada para ele.

- Pode começar pela área da cozinha.

Com uma resposta rápida e seca, ela lhe lançou um olhar mais frio do que tinha pretendido.

O que a fez achar graça e ela não pôde evitar uma risada.

Ele sorriu abertamente, deixando à mostra os dentes brancos e salientando os lábios carnudos e sensuais.

- Você é impossível, Harry. - Impossível era ficar zangada com ele. Impossível era não gostar dele. Impossível e perigoso.

- Me desculpe por ontem à noite. Não tive a intenção de prejudicar você no trabalho.

- Não importa. Foi minha culpa. -A porcaria do rubor voltou-lhe à face. Caminhou rapidamente, disposta a terminar o percurso o mais rápido possível. - Viu como Max estava se divertindo às nossas custas. Ele não liga a mínima para o que aconteceu, contanto que o trabalho não seja prejudicado. Na verdade, ele até gosta de "observar os jovens" como gosta de dizer.

- Os jovens?

- Sabe como é: o mensageiro flertando com a camareira, o garçom que se apaixona pela assistente de cozinha. Quando se tem trinta e poucos jovens funcionários trabalhando em horários bizarros, coisas estranhas obrigatoriamente vão acontecer.

- Vão mesmo, - ele disse.

Ela o olhou com cara feia, mas recuou quando ele caiu na gargalhada.

Gina engoliu o orgulho.

- Será que dava para a gente esquecer ontem à noite? Sinto muito e estou muito constrangida.

- Não vai dar para esquecer ontem à noite, mas não precisamos falar sobre isso se não quiser.

(...)

Comenteem ;**


End file.
